Channy Obsessed
by RandomChannyLoliverFan
Summary: Do your friends think that you're bad when it comes to Channy? Well, then they haven't seen nothing until they meet Suzie... Warning: I wrote this at around 3am, so it's going to be extremely crazy. Threeshot.
1. If I Say Kiss, Then You Have To Kiss!

**Sonny's POV**

I skipped down the hall, heading for the elevators. I was dripping wet from just getting out of the Wave Pool. The casts of _So Random _and _Mackenzie Falls_ had been given the chance to stay at _Kalahari _for two whole days! So far, things were going great! But by now I was also tired and felt like relaxing in my hotel room for a bit. I pushed the button on the elevator.

And waited.

…And waited.

……And waited.

Gah! This is taking forever!

…

Oh no.

Here came the three named jerk throb.

**Chad's POV**

Oh, the exploding ball of sunshine was heading back to her hotel room too? When she saw me, she rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and made a face.

That face.

That face looked so cute.

_Stupid cute. _

I decided that this was the perfect opportunity to annoy her. "_Son_shine." I smirked at her, and got no response back.

**Sonny's POV**

That three named jerk throb. I decided to ignore him. Finally, the elevator 'dinged' and opened. When it did, I checked to see who was inside. The only person in there was a short, white haired little old granny with a huge red purse. She was wearing a red dress with red high heels, and bright red lipstick as well.

Okay… this was going to be sort of awkward.

I stepped inside.

**Chad's POV**Sonny had gone into the elevator, but I hadn't. No way was I standing near _that_ lady(and I don't mean Sonny)! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, for Chad's sake! Yes, I can make up sayings- I'm awesome.

**Sonny's POV**Chad didn't go in. "Chad!" I urged. He had to get in before the doors closed, but he _still_ wasn't moving.

"Get in! Now!" I yelled, but he just stood there.

Any second now, the doors were gonna close!

**Chad's POV**

"Hey, I'm C.D.C., I'm too awesome to-"

"DAMN IT!" Sonny screamed, cutting me off and yanking me in the elevator by my arm. Now that is NOT how you talk to the greatest actor of our generation.

"Not an exploding ball of sunshine today, now are you Munroe?"

**Sonny's POV**

"I'm not now, thanks to you."

Ugh. Chad's such a jerk.

The granny walked over and pressed the floor she was going to, which I'm guessing was the top floor. Good thing she wasn't taking the stairs- especially with _those_ shoes on.

"Are you two datin?" She asked shockingly.

"WHAT!?" Both me and Chad screamed at the same time. "I SAID ARE YOU TWO DATING!?" She screamed back.

Gosh woman. We heard you.

"NO!" I said. "That would be just… ew."

"But I want you to kissssss!" She argued. What the hell was up with her?

**Chad's POV**Sonny.

Me.

Kissing.

That would be… wow. Just wow.

"Well… uh, granny, we're not exactly going to kiss."

(If only Sonny liked me…)

I only made her madder.

"FIRST OF ALL MY NAE IS SUZIE!! SECOND OF ALL, IF I SAY KISS, THEN YOU TWO HAVE TO KISS!!"

**Sonny's POV**That lady was starting to scare me, I must say.

Why would she want _me_ to kiss _Chad_?

"I-I… I um, I'm sorry Suzie but-

"I SAID KISS! IF YOU DON'T KISS I'LL HAVE TO HURT YOU!"

She swung her purse around as a warning.

But even a scary old grandma with a swingin' purse covered in red wasn't going to make me _kiss _Chad.

"You can't make me!" I snapped.

That was a bad thing to say.

"WANNA BET!?" With that she swung her purse at me. It smacked me on the arm, causing me to stumble backwards, bumping into Chad.

Damn, that lady must've had a brick in that purse.


	2. Even More Smacks and Wacks

**Sonny's POV**"Owwww…" I said, looking at my arm and rubbing it. The place where she hit me was bright red.

**Chad's POV**

I looked down at Sonny, who was leaning against my chest. She was staring at her sore arm, and rubbing it. To comfort her, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

I now glared at Suzie.

Oh, she was going to pay for hurting _my_ Sonny.(at least I wish she was mine)

"Don't you touch her _ever _again." I said.

"THEN KISS!" She responded angrily.

I sighed. What the heck was wrong with her? She was a hundred times worse than those crazy Channy fans that I thought were bad.

Suddenly, she smacked Sonny again, this time on her head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that!" She yelled, and winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, watching her place her hand on her forehead.

"Not really… That really hurt." She looked up at me.

She was so adorable when she did that.

**Sonny's POV**

My arm ached. My head ached. And the only person who cared and was trying to help me was Chad.

Wait a minute- Chad? Caring? Helping me? What!?

Um… I'd sort that out later.

I turned to Suzie. "Listen, we are _not_ going to kiss so just stop! I don't like Chad, he doesn't like me, so leave us alone!" I was frustrated at this point.

"I WILL WHEN YOU KISS!"

She swung her purse yet again, and I immediately grabbed Chad's hand without thinking.

**Chad's POV**Sonny grabbed me. I wasn't surprised- I could tell she was scared, and she had a good reason to be. I could feel her shaking.

But she didn't have to be scared at this moment, since this time Suzie aimed that fucking purse at _me. _It hit _me_ in the stomach.

Yow!Now I know how Sonny feels…

**Sonny's POV**Turns out she wasn't finished hitting us. She hit me again, in the stomach like she did to Chad, and this time I was hit so hard I fell to the ground, cutting my finger on something sharp.

When I sat up and looked at it, it was bleeding quite badly.

I just wanted to scream.

**Chad's POV**Sonny!

I ran over to her. I held out a hand, offering her to take it. She smiled, despite the fact she was in pain.

Stupid. Just stupid. Stupid cute.

She took my hand and I helped her up.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded, but when I glanced at her finger it had a deep cut on it, and was stained red from the blood.

There was only one word I could think of that described this situation.

Disaster.

**Sonny's POV**I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around, only to face a wild Channy fan with a purse. Chad grabbed me by my sides and yanked me back just in time, and she missed me by a few inches.

**Chad's POV**That was it.

I'd do anything to keep Sonny from being hurt, and yet she had been hurt who knows how many times in less than ten minutes.

I turned to faced Suzie.

"You bitch! You're not gonna hurt her! She didn't do anything to you! And since the only way to keep her safe from you is to kiss her, then I will!"

I spun Sonny around as fast as I could and kissed her.


	3. Oh, We're So Beyond Good

**Chad's POV**

Oh.

My.

God.

I was kissing Sonny!

After a few moments, I realized that she hadn't pulled away from me the second I started kissing her.

In fact, she kept kissing me!

Which meant…

She liked kissing me!

Which meant…

She liked me!

I pulled away from her, looked at Suzie, and smiled. If it wasn't for her, I would of never kissed Sonny, let alone have her kiss me back.

"Thanks." I grinned.

Sonny just made a confused face at me like _WHAT? _

The elevator doors then opened.

**Sonny's POV**

Chad and I looked at each other and smiled. We walked out, not caring we were on the wrong floor. We just glad to be away from Suzie! I grabbed his hand. When I looked back at the elevator, Suzie was dancing and singing "They kissed! They kissed! Yeah! They kissed!"

I didn't mind her. Chad liked me, if he didn't pull away from the kiss like I expected him to.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Chad. "So… Chad. I think you like me... right?" He nodded. "Well, er, Ilike you, obviously, so... does this mean we're, we're… you know… dating?" I asked, sort of nervous

Please say yes, please say ye-

"Yep."

I sighed. Then smiled and replied with "Fine."

"Fine." He continued.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" I asked.

"Oh, we're so beyond good."

With that I leaned in to kiss him again.

**----------------**

**Note- This is the last chapter. ;)**


End file.
